In the Internet of Things (IoT) domain, data is often gathered from local sensors and sent to cloud services for processing without having the sense for whether the data being sent for processing includes any information that may be regarded as private, sensitive, etc. Conventional techniques are severely limited and inefficient as such techniques either send all data to be processed remotely or process all data locally.